Tinyshadow
by Raevenn
Summary: Tiny was born to WindClan's leader, Tallstar. He was dumped off at Twolegplace after his father decided that he didn't want him to take part in Clan life. When he runs away from home after being bullied by Ruby and Socks, he's attacked by Tigerpaw. Fleeing, he runs into a ShadowClan patrol who take him in and raise him as one of their own. (Warriors Alternate Universe)


**_Hey guys! Miles here with a new story for you all! And what's this? A Warriors story? You'd better believe it!_**

**_So my friend and I were talking about Warriors (Cats). And we came up with a great Warriors idea._**

**_Tallstar(tail) and Jake had kits together. Tallstar(tail) was born a female, but wants to be a male cat. So he refers to himself as male. One of these kits is Tiny (Scourge). Tallstar takes Tiny to Twolegplace realizing he doesn't want the runt to live Clan life._**

**_Everything plays out as normal from here on out- Tiny is bullied by Ruby and Socks but it's worse as he's not their actual sibling this time around. He runs away and is attacked by Tigerpaw just like in the book._**

**_However, he wanders deeper into the forest. Scared, hurt, on the bridge of passing out from his injures, he is found by ShadowClan cats. He is taken in by them and raised back to health._**

**_Instead of leaving, he is allowed to stay with them. He is given the name Tinykit, then Tinypaw once he's an apprentice. Then finally Tinyshadow once he's a warrior._**

**_He's normally a quiet cat. Not speaking much unless need be. When Tigerclaw comes to ShadowClan, he is outraged and refuses to allow him to become leader, but he's forced to accept it as he has no choice given it is the will of StarClan. Once TigerClan and LionClan are ready to fight, he joins the fight to aid LionClan in taking down Tigerstar and saving the forest from his rule. He and Firestar work together to fight Tigerstar and take his nine lives one by one._**

**_On his last life, Tigerstar is pleading for his life, knowing he can't fight anymore. Tinyshadow won't accept this while Firestar is wiling to give him a second chance, seeing how weak and beaten the tabby is._**

**_Tinyshadow kills him, knowing that Tigerstar will just continue to hurt more cats, having lived under his rule for so long. After that he becomes Tinystar, leader of ShadowClan._**

**_So yes, this is an AU to the original series of Warriors. Events will be different then how they were normally as again, this is an AU. The story will follow Tiny instead of Rusty and his struggles in this world. What you read above is the basic idea of what this book is going to be about. A rough idea. Everything will make sense one the story begins._**

**_That being said, I do hope you guys enjoy this project. We've worked hard on it._**

**_I'll catch you guys in the first chapter of Tinyshadow!_**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

Tallstar watched as Jake disappeared beyond the Twoleg fence once again. Even after all this time the WindClan hadn't forgotten about him. How could he? The ginger-furred tom was the love of his life. He had done so much for him over their journey together. His heart still ached for the kittyept, but he knew that the two of them lived very different lives.

Lives that the black-and-white tom wished they could share together. Though he knew it wasn't meant to be. He looked down at his belly which was beginning to get swollen. It wouldn't be too long until the kits would be born. A few moons. A few moons until his and Jake's kits were born into WindClan.

No other cat knew that he was quite yet. Only the medicine cat was aware of what was going to happen in the near future. Even so, Tallstar couldn't be happier. He did wonder what his Clanmates were going to think. He knew they were going to have questions. They'd want to know who the father was. Could he tell them that it was a kittypet? He had already left WindClan once and was seen as a traitor for doing so. If he told his Clan he had mated with a housecat, would they kick him out of the Clan?

It was thoughts like these that kept him from saying a word to the others about his soon-to-be born kits. He sighed as he torn his gaze from Twolegplace. He needed to return back to camp before some cat noticed he was missing.

Pushing himself to his paws, the leader of WindClan began his trek back to the moor. He had to risk a lot to come to Twolegplace, given how ThunderClan was the closest to it. Yet it was worth it for a chance to see the cat who had stolen his heart during their journey together.

How he wished things could be different. His paws felt like they were weighted down as he crept back towards Clan territory. His heart ached at the thought of leaving Jake behind once again, still as painful as it was the first time.

Perhaps one day their paths would cross again. How Tallstar hoped he would see the orange tom again face to face rather than just watching him from a distant. He longed to be with the other tom again. To feel his pelt brush up against his as he took in his kittypet scent. His emerald eyes glowing just as they had when they first met.

The WindClan leader sighed as he shook his head to clear the thoughts away. While he might not be able to see Jake anymore, he knew there was one thing that would keep them together. Their unborn kits. He would care for them as any parent would, even if they grew up not knowing who their father was. Maybe one day when they were older he would tell them the truth, but only when he felt the time was right, and when he knew they were ready.

Taking one last glance at Twolegplace where his love lived, Tallstar bid on final silent farewell before he disappeared back to WindClan territory.


End file.
